


What are you doing New Year's Eve?

by morganichele



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganichele/pseuds/morganichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After JE, before EoT.  A very brief glance into Donna's life, as it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you doing New Year's Eve?

This is based off of a prompt from 7s_prompts on LJ, and was originally written for a RP muse pencil_inamug (also on LJ).No real spoilers, but this is based after _Journey's End_ , but prior to _The End of Time_.

 

"What are you doing New Year's Eve?"

Donna Noble whirled around, already in the process of shrugging. "I dunno, really. There are a couple of parties here and there, but I'm not really in the mood."

Skeptical eyes looked at her for several moments, before Donna's companion laughed. "Not in the mood? Are you ill?"

Donna brushed away her friend's hand, reaching out as if to feel her forehead. " _Oh_. Get off, you." She slipped an arm into her coat, then shrugged it on, straightening it out as she reached for her purse. "I'll figure out something fun and exciting, no doubt. Maybe I just don't want you and your lot coming in to make a mess of things," she teased.

Her friend laughed again and waved her off.

As she walked away, Donna thought of the resolutions she planned on making...and probably breaking, rather than focusing on any plans for the Eve.

*******************************************************

Gramps had fallen asleep in the chair outside, and Donna woke him gently, urging him to go inside. "You'll freeze to death out here."

"I was waiting. Is it the new year, yet, Donna?"

He was clearly too tired to do anything more than walk inside and fall asleep in the recliner. "Of course," she fibbed. There was no reason for him to stay outside in the cold. The truth was, he did far too much of that, as it was. Even Donna had noticed, and that was saying something.

Instead of following him in, she watched until he was safely inside and then looked up at the stars.

There was a pang. There's really no other way of describing precisely how she felt as she looked up, but a _pang_ comes the closest.

She couldn't look away. She didn't _want_ to. She just stared up into the darkness, blinking when the occasional flash from some neighbor's fireworks dimmed her view of the sky.

_The light dimmed her view of the sky._ The thought ran through her mind a few times and somehow, it didn't sound at all strange to her.

A loud pounding snapped her attention back toward her house, and she rolled her eyes as her mother glowered at her.

"Get inside, Donna!" Even muffled through the glass, the sound came sharply to her.

She waved a hand and widened her eyes, her face forming an _Oh, all RIGHT_ look. There was no doubt her mother would see the look and know...Donna had a million looks, none the same, and they'd all been directed Sylvia Noble's way at _least_ once or twice.

After waiting several minutes, just long enough really to irritate her mother further, Donna walked to the back door. She stopped and turned slightly, her hand resting on the doorknob. Looking up into the sky, she sighed. "Happy New Year."

Who she said it to, she'd likely never know. But it was said, at any rate.


End file.
